


Merry Christmas, Haruto Tsukino

by Shadows_Are_Everywhere



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Haruto Tsukino is the Imposter's name, Merry late Christmas!, SHSL Screaming AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Are_Everywhere/pseuds/Shadows_Are_Everywhere
Summary: What does the Ultimate Imposter do on Christmas? Well, if Peko Pekyama has anything to say about it, they won't be alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is late! But I wrote this as a gift for Kat, the lovely British Mun for the Ultimate Imposter, AKA Haruto Tsukino, on SHSL Screaming. You're always there for everyone who needs help, and you are very much the Dad of Screaming. Love you Kat!

Haruto Tsukino was content.

Another Christmas here, and while they had chosen to be alone, in the absence of their girlfriend, they were content at the very least.

Hopes Peak was an interesting place, with many mysteries they had yet to uncover the answers too. Yet they were no longer alone in this endeavor. Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, Hajime Hinata, a transfer student from the Reserve Course with a talent for helping others, and Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman and hitman for the Kuzuryuu clan (and maybe their former crush), had all joined them in their quest for the truth.

They were no longer alone. In their investigation, or in general. They had made many friends here at Hope's Peak. Gundam Tanaka, Mikan Tsumiki, and many more...

The thought brought a small smile to their lips, as they paged through a small notebook. The Christmas holiday was no reason not to get to work on the upcoming play, which they were the stage manager for.

A small squeaking noise alerted them to the door to the Snuggle Room opening, and they swiftly turned their attention that way. A sliver haired head popped in, blinking at them.

"Pekoyama." Haruto greeted. A small smile graced her lips as she pushed the door open more.

"Tsukino. Good, I've been looking for you."

They blinked in surprise, a faint blush spreading over their cheeks. Looking for them? Why?

"What for?" They coughed a little. Peko walked over and held her hand out, smiling. A smile that was very rare, when they first met, but now was much more common. They couldn't help but be glad that she had found happiness here.

They reached up and took her hand, climbing slowly to their feet. Peko let them go and motioned, heading out of the room. After a moment of hesitation, they followed.

Peko led them through the halls towards a place they knew very well. The cafeteria. Haruro blinked as she pushed the doors open and motioned them inside. In they went.

Inside was decorated with Christmas trees and streamers, the biggest tree in the middle with presents underneath. Food was laid out in many of the tables, and it smelled delicious. Many of the other students were inside, talking and laughing with Christmas music playing in the background.

"I thought that you should not miss out. After all, I don't think anyone should be alone on Christmas when you do not have to be." Peko's words caught their attention. They blinked back at her and she smiled, holding out a small gift.

"Merry Christmas, Tsukino."

They smiled, slowly taking it from her and nodding.

"Merry Christmas, Pekoyama."


End file.
